


The Collapse at World’s Edge

by Chica56



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Besides if you were in that situation you’d probably go Feral(tm) and tap into that strength too, Hurt/Comfort, Idk if that’s actually something a simulacrum could do but hey I thought it was cool, Like holy shit dude they could’ve gone SNÆP, M/M, Revenant nearly loses his goddamn arms, Uhhhh a robot version of hysterical strength is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chica56/pseuds/Chica56
Summary: Disaster strikes at World’s Edge, threatening to take away something very important to Revenant.
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	The Collapse at World’s Edge

It was almost surreal.

The smoke, the flames, the dust and ashes….it was like something out of a movie.

Revenant looked around, completely stunned. What had started out as a normal match turned into a disaster comparable to the Relay Tower collapse. An explosion of unknown origin caused a massive landslide, sending rubble cascading down into the already destroyed former Capitol City. The landslide was strong enough that the Harvester collapsed, crushing anything unlucky enough to be underneath it. Flames flickered and burned around what was left of the area, and massive piles of debris covered a large area of World's Edge.

The simulacrum couldn't believe this was happening. He'd seen a lot of things in his long life, but nothing came close to this. He didn't even register the sirens blaring or the announcer telling everyone to stay calm and wait for rescue crews to arrive.

His trance was broken by static coming from his comms. He'd nearly forgotten he was in the middle of a match. He checked his comms, and thankfully they weren't broken. At least repairs won't take as long.

"So….hel……"

Wait, what?

"Stu….rub….hurt…."

Revenant could barely make out what the person was trying to say. There was too much static and it kept cutting out. But why did that voice sound familiar?

"Help….rub….crush….hur….can't….hel…."

Oh no.

"Pathfinder!"

Revenant checked his minimap. The map fizzled and glitched out before updating, showing the devastation that had occurred. Pathfinder's marker was on a pile of rubble, and it kept bugging out. He must've been crushed by the debris. Revenant pinged the location and sprinted towards the location, jumping over chunks of concrete and narrowly avoiding scorching flames. He could feel himself start to get warmer, and….something else. He didn't know what it was. It felt like his chest became tight, and he couldn't breathe. 

It wasn't just from the dust and smoke, either.

He quickly made it to the area he pinged and began searching through the rubble, trying to look for any signs of his teammate. After pulling back some of the rocks and steel, he saw the familiar glint of blue metal. Pathfinder was stuck underneath the debris, crushed by a large chunk of concrete and steel beams. Revenant climbed over the piles of rubble to reach him, but he soon realized he couldn't pull him out. He was trapped.

Something took over Revenant—perhaps it was rage at whoever caused this, or even fear that he would lose the one thing that he genuinely cared for, even if he would never admit it—and he grabbed the debris, pulling it with all his strength. His joints and wires screamed at him to stop, to not put so much stress on his body, but he didn't care. He was NOT going to lose Pathfinder. Not while he was still able to do something.

**_WARNING: INCREASED STRESS ON THE BODY MAY RESULT IN DAMAGE._ **

Revenant let out a loud growl. Screw what his systems were saying, he had to get Pathfinder out of there!

"Activate limit override!" Revenant shouted.

**_ARE YOU SURE? YOU MAY EXPERIENCE EXTREME BODILY HARM._ **

"Just do it!"

**_PERMISSION GRANTED. ACTIVATING LIMIT OVERRIDE._ **

Revenant could feel his body going into overdrive. His internal cooling systems were being pushed to their limits, and his body released all limits on his strength and movements—something he shouldn't have been able to do. He kept pulling the debris up, determined to free the MRVN trapped underneath, unable to feel the pain of his body struggling to lift such a heavy object.

After what seemed like an eternity, he managed to lift the rubble, pushing it so it would fall backwards and off of his teammate. He nearly collapsed afterwards, but forced himself to stay upright despite the intense pain coursing through his chassis. The limit override could only last so long. 

**_WARNING: HEAVY DAMAGE SUSTAINED. REPAIRS ARE REQUIRED IMMEDIATELY._ **

**_WARNING: OVERHEATING. RISK OF SHUTDOWN: 80%_ **

He shook his head, trying to ignore the warning, and kneeled down next to Pathfinder.

His body had gashes and wires sticking out all over the place, and his leg was completely mangled. Flipping him over, Revenant could see that the damage to his torso was just as severe. The screen on his chest was reduced to nothing but loose shards, revealing the circuits and wiring underneath. Revenant had no idea how to reactivate him, or even if he was still alive. The thoughts facing through his head made him punch the ground in anger.

God dammit, why did this have to happen?! Why did some sick fuck have to blow up the cliff and make everything descend into chaos? Why did Pathfinder, of all people, have to be crushed by debris? Why couldn't it have been him?!

His train of thought was broken by buzzing and static. Pathfinder's hand began to twitch as his cracked optic struggled to focus and see what was going on. He was just barely active, despite the damage done to his body. Just barely alive.

Revenant heard a loud whooshing sound and looked up, only to see a dropship slowly lowering to the ground. People began jumping out and making their way towards the two robots, and out of instinct Revenant pulled out his Wingman and aimed at them. The people skidded to a halt and held their hands up.

"Whoa, hey, it's okay! We're here to help!" One of them said. "We're going to get you out of here!"

Revenant lowered the gun slowly, letting the people come closer and check on Pathfinder. One of the others led Revenant away from him and towards the dropship. 

**_ATTENTION: CHASSIS IS TOO DAMAGED AND INTERNAL TEMPERATURE IS TOO HIGH. MUST SHUT DOWN IN ORDER TO AVOID FURTHER DAMAGE._ **

Wait, no!

**_SHUTTING DOWN…._ **

God dammit, no! Stay awake! STAY AWAKE!

* * *

Revenant had no idea how long he was deactivated. All he knew was that he was in some sort of compound and his arms were gone. He later found out that all of the legends were transferred to this facility for medical care, including himself and Pathfinder, who needed extensive repairs. He would likely be there for a while.

Oh, and he had been shut down for two days. Lovely.

The days seemed to go by slowly. Every once and a while someone would come in to check on him, or he would be called out for some repairs, but for the most part he was alone. He wouldn't have minded it if it weren't for a nagging thought at the back of his head.

What the hell made him want to save Pathfinder?

If it had been anyone else, he would've left them under the rubble to die. But no, it was Pathfinder, the always cheerful MRVN who somehow managed to make Revenant tolerate him. Well, at least that's what he told everyone. There was no way he'd ever tell anyone how he really felt about him. Despite this, he still had no clue what made him so desperate to get him out from under the rubble, even at the risk of hurting himself. Was it anger? No, it didn't feel like anger. It certainly wasn't sadness either, or anything else he could think of. That only left one option—a feeling he hadn't experienced since his childhood.

Fear. Genuine fear.

He would've punched the wall out of frustration if he still had hands. He settled for kicking over a trash can and faceplanting into his cot, groaning loudly. Why the hell did that stupid robot have to make him feel these things?!

A week passed before the legends were transferred back to their main compound. The games were cancelled until they could find a new place to host them, giving everyone time to get treatment and recover from the disaster. Revenant tried to ask what happened with Pathfinder when nobody else was around, but all they said was that he was undergoing repairs. Revenant began growing even more irritated than usual, if that was even possible. He avoided the other legends and most kept to himself, aside from whenever he had to get repairs done. The only good part about any of this was that he got his arms back.

Yet another week passed, and not much had changed. Revenant lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and letting his mind wander. He couldn’t help thinking about what had happened that fateful day. How the hell does something like that even happen? There’s no way that explosion could’ve been from a stray grenade or missile from Bangalore or Gibraltar’s ultimates. An explosion in that specific location strong enough to not only cause a landslide but also destroy the Harvester could only have been done by someone intentionally. Revenant cursed under his breath, swearing to kill whoever did it if he ever found them.

He was brought back to reality by the sound of his door opening, causing him to leap up out of his bed. He stood there, ready to attack, when he saw the person walking in.

“Hello, friend! It’s good to see you again!”

Revenant couldn’t believe his eyes. He watched the scout close the door behind him and walk closer to him, acting as if he hadn’t nearly died. His chassis looked good as new and his screen showed its usual smiling emoji. Pathfinder tilted his head slightly as Revenant stared at him, almost as if he was trying to hold something back.

“Is something wrong, friend?”

Screw it.

Revenant pulled Pathfinder closer to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Pathfinder jumped, his screen flashing with an exclamation mark, before relaxing a little and hugging the simulacrum back. He could tell he was worried about him.

“Please….don’t ever do that again.” Revenant said quietly. “Don’t make me afraid like that.”

“I promise, friend. I’m not going anywhere any time soon.” Pathfinder responded, patting Revenant on the back. He held him for a long time, almost as he was worried he’d disappear if he let go. He didn’t want to lose him again.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing better.” Pathfinder commented after a while.

“I had to get repairs done on my arms. They were badly damaged.”

“From what? Were they crushed by debris?”

“No.”

“Then what was it?”

“It was….” Revenant paused for a bit. Even he didn’t believe what he was about to say. “I lifted the rubble off of you. My arms were damaged, but my systems had gone into overdrive, so I guess I didn’t pay any attention to it.”

A surprised emoji popped up on Pathfinder’s screen. He pulled himself away from Revenant and looked down at his arms. They looked good as new, but he could imagine how bad they must’ve looked after lifting something so heavy. He gently took one of Revenant’s clawed hands and held it, giving it a small squeeze.

“Thank you for saving me. I wouldn’t be standing here with you if you hadn’t.” Pathfinder said. He sounded solemn, which was odd for the usually cheerful MRVN.

“Just don’t tell anyone about it.” Revenant grumbled. Despite everything, he would still never admit to helping Pathfinder, even when it was pretty obvious he was the reason he was still alive.

“I won’t, I promise!”

Revenant sat down on the edge of his bed, letting Pathfinder sit down next to him and hold his hand. It always felt nice when it was just the two of them, nobody else being nosy or trying to spy on them. Just the two robots sitting together in comfortable silence.

“I missed you.” Pathfinder spoke up, breaking the silence. “I saw you above me and heard the fires when I reactivated, and I got worried. I thought you had been hurt.”

Revenant was caught off guard by his comment. He tried to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. He settled for letting go of Pathfinder's hand and wrapping his arm around him, making his screen turn into hearts. He’d be smiling if he was able to.

Revenant made a mental note to add whoever caused that explosion to his kill list. But for now, he just wanted to relax with Pathfinder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an ask @bisexual-elliott-witt got on Tumblr. I’m a big fan of hurt/comfort stuff, I couldn’t resist.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic! If you did, leave a comment and some kudos!


End file.
